PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The extensive outbreak of Zika and its devastating impact on infants exposed in utero have left many vulnerable families facing the long-term implications of raising a child with potentially severe and limiting disabilities. Although there has been international focus on the Zika outbreak, an urgent need for longitudinal surveillance of affected infants and families remains. Through a partnership between researchers at RTI International and the Altino Ventura Foundation (FAV), we have an unprecedented opportunity to study the natural history of congenital Zika syndrome (CZS), long-term sequela, and factors associated with child and family outcomes. We will enroll 240 infants with CZS and their families in a comprehensive, longitudinal study of early childhood development, health, functional abilities, and family adaptation. This study has the potential to increase knowledge about the short- and long-term needs of these families; promote collaborative efforts to support families; and improve understanding of the prognosis, mediators/moderators, and treatment possibilities for individuals affected by CZS. Further, we will use the study as a platform to train investigators at FAV and build capacity for collaborative research beyond the initial funding period.